


Wolf

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Breeding Kink, Hanzo is curious, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Werewolf Jesse McCree, mild size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Hanzo awakens in the night to see Jesse needy and asleep. He takes matters into his own hands.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/gifts).



Hanzo groaned as he awoke in the clutches of the living furnace he called his lover. Sweat soaked through the light t-shirt, making the fabric cling to his already uncomfortable skin.

It was a common occurrence to wake up in this state of discomfort, finding his lover sweating and puffing while lost deep in unconsciousness. It was the first stage of McCree’s transformation, usually presenting a few days before the full moon. Before his transformation.

Hanzo wiggled himself free of the tangle of long limbs and worked the shirt free of his body, tossing it aside and relishing in the fresh air of the room hitting his overheated skin before relinquishing his bottoms as well. The smell of the sea wafted softly in through the open window as the drapes fluttered in the open breeze, naturally cooling the room.

Angela was the one to say how dangerous McCree was in the days before his transformation. Irritability, impatience, and jitters were the three most common symptoms, leading the lone werewolf member of Overwatch to take two days off every month, all in the name of safety. It was never that McCree was a danger to anyone, but it was difficult to work with an irrational man who could not understand why hand-to-hand combat with him in that state would result in less than ideal outcomes.

Not that Hanzo cared. 

Not that Hanzo saw any of the anxiety and callous attitude.

McCree had taken a liking to his presence in these days before his transformation, stating that Hanzo’s brash nature and practical sense of self-worth made him an excellent counter to his more animalistic nature. He never said it in so many words though. McCree, with those big golden eyes that held so much trust and loyalty, only said that Hanzo kept him grounded.

Not that it did much help in times like this.

Hanzo huffed and kicked the blankets further down the bed and worked at his tight, sweat covered sleep pants. It was like waking up with the devil cradling him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while his sweat-soaked hair practically itched against his skin.

Hanzo settled back down, resting his head against the other man’s bicep and looked into the scruffy face, watching the discomfort shift on his normally jovial features. McCree said the transformations did not hurt, not after the first few when everything was delirious and new. His body awkwardly huge and his mind a muddled mess of anxiety and rage with not understanding how his new sight worked. Not understanding why the bombardment of aromas hit his nose in a way that his human senses had not been able to pick up on for years.

But it never hurt.

Hanzo was thankful for that. He heard stories of other shifters, driven mad with the agony their bodies went through month after month. McCree seemed to have none of that, aside from the slight agitation and the predilection for wanting to start wrestling matches with anyone even remotely close to his size.

McCree shifted and groaned, rolling over to Hanzo and pulling him against his bare chest. “Ya moved,” He grumbled out. 

“You are feverish,” Hanzo retorted. He twisted his head, so it rested comfortably against the other man and listened to the heavy thump-thumping rhythm of the other’s heart.

“Tomorrow night,” McCree agreed. He shifted again, throwing one large leg over the top of Hanzo’s hips and pull him in closer, almost as if he were a viper and not a wolf. The hard bulge of his cock pressed against Hanzo’s hip, already full of blood and pulsating.

Hanzo let out a soft gasp. His body stiffened.

“Sorry,” McCree apologized and nuzzled in closer. “Its gotta mind of its own this time of the month. Pay no mind.”

Pay it no mind? Hanzo wanted to cry out in anguish at the rhythmic pulsating of the cock against his thigh, the head poking out of the bottom of McCree’s shorts and hot against his leg. He could feel the slickness of McCree’s fluids dribbling out as he rutted against him slowly, grinding his hips hard into Hanzo’s. Soft puffs of air fluttered against Hanzo’s neck as the man next to him began to snore lightly once again as if arousal meant nothing to him compared to a good night’s sleep.

Hanzo swallowed, feeling his cheeks burning brighter as he pushed against McCree’s shoulders, leveling him against the bed once again.

McCree grumbled in annoyance but complied. He tossed his hands up and overhead, stretching out his body.

Hanzo’s hungry eyes glanced down across the vast plains of McCree’s body. He was a wonder, covered in a thick layer of dark body hair and warm, soft skin. Thick muscle lined his body, giving him an athletic build and strong core; a dad bod, as Hana called it. Hanzo found it alluring.

His eyes rolled down to where the cotton boxers clung tightly to McCree’s thick legs covered in a thick fur. His cock jutted out, trapped in the soaked fabric. It looked uncomfortable as it laid trapped in that prison. 

Slowly, Hanzo reached out, running his hands up along McCree’s thighs, feeling the strong muscled quiver under his touch. A light moan escaped McCree’s slightly parted lips as his hips twitched with interest. He leaned into Hanzo’s hands. 

Hanzo’s hands slip up slowly, over the light cotton fabric and he hooked his fingers into the tight band, slowly pulling it down, over the curve of McCree’s hips until his cock popped free, slapping against McCree’s belly.

Hanzo’s mouth watered. McCree had always been cautious when it came to the nights before his transformation. He kept Hanzo close in the night, but still maintained a protective layer of clothing between them. Always made sure to keep a comfortable distance, all in the name of Hanzo’s safety.

Hanzo could see why, watching the massive, pink cock nestled between a thick thatch of dark curls. McCree’s engorged member twitched, filling out more in its freedom, larger and thicker than ever before. Another side effect from the phase of the moon, Hanzo wagered. 

His hand moved up, cupping McCree’s large balls and rolling them in his hand lightly as the other man squirmed. His legs widened slightly, allowing Hanzo access to sit between his thighs, giving the other man more space.

Hanzo reached up, grasping firmly to McCree’s shaft. Already, McCree was hot and throbbing in his hand, near to burst from the minimal friction. Hanzo licked at his dry lips as his wrapped his fist around McCree and slowly pumped upwards, toward the purple head. Pre oozed from the tip and dribbled down onto Hanzo’s hand, slicking up his cock and giving Hanzo a smoother pull. 

His hand pulled down, pulling back the foreskin and showing more of the shiny head, making Hanzo’s mouth water. McCree groaned and rolled his hips up, thrusting deep into Hanzo’s clenched fist. 

Hanzo leaned forward, letting his tongue roll over the tip and tasting the salt on his skin before wrapping his lips around the bulbous head. Below him, McCree let out another gasping groan, his voice needy and hoarse. 

Hanzo froze. His eyes scanned up, expecting to see that glint of golden staring back at him. Instead, he found an arm thrown over McCree’s face. Long, ragged breaths escaped from parted, moist lips as the man thrust up. “Ah…” McCree gasped. “D-Darlin’.” That low, growling drawl that Hanzo found charming sounded more muddled than ever before as the man sank further into the mattress.

Hanzo groaned. Somehow, McCree felt wider. It was like his mouth had to be held just a little more open than before. It was a foolish thought. McCree’s physical changes during the full moon would not impact any other time of the monthly cycle.

Still, though, Hanzo felt the drool ooze out of the side of his mouth as he worked McCree slowly, touching the tip of his cock nudge at the back of his throat. Hanzo had to suppress the urge to gag around him as his hand worked the shaft where he could not reach. His hands clutched at the slight swelling at the base, watching the knot flare with every sweet pull of his hand.

Hanzo’s body ached. He groaned and reached over, grasping the mostly empty bottle of lube and drizzled a liberal amount along his crack. Hanzo propped himself up on his free arm and reached back, slowly working open his hole with his free hand. His mouth continued to work along McCree’s shaft, bobbing his head and taking him deeper and deeper down his throat with every pull. 

Hanzo groaned, working in a second and third finger into his tight body. Lube squelched and dribbled down his taint as he worked himself nice and open. His thighs quivered as he rocked back, needing something deeper and wider in his wild, untamed body. 

Needing McCree.

His swollen lips ached as he worked his jaw wider. McCree felt so much larger in his mouth than ever before. Usually, he could take him down with ease, his nose nestled in the thick thatch of hair at the base with McCree’s hands latched into his dark hair while he ruthlessly fucked down his throat.

Now though, he was almost too big. His mouth was barely able to hold everything McCree had to offer.

Hanzo pulled off McCree’s cock with a slight pop and sat back, panting heavily. McCree continued to sleep. His wet cock twitched against his belly, Hanzo’s spit making it glisten a dark red and beautiful in the pale moonlight.

It was no use. Hanzo could not control himself any further. He worked his way up, slowly straddling McCree’s hips before settling himself down easily. Hanzo placed one of his hands against McCree’s chest while reaching back with the other, drizzling more lube onto his cock.

McCree shivered. He let out a long, low moan at the sensation of cold against his hot flesh before releasing another loud snore.

Hanzo’s free hand reached back, grasping hold of McCree’s cock and lining it up with his hole before slowly pressing it against his puckered enterance, groaning loudly as his head popped into him.

It burned, stretching his hole wide and causing his muscles to clench up. He gasped and slowly eased himself down, centimeter by centimeter, feeling that glorious burn radiate out through his aching thighs that held him up. All at once, his mind raced. He wanted to pull off and finger himself open more. He wanted to give his body more adjustment before trying to take more of the massive cock below him. The other half of him though…

He wanted to drop down, feel the ache press against his belly. He wanted to see it bulge out and sit pretty inside him as it pressed against his prostate until he saw only white stars behind his eyes. 

Hanzo’s tongue lolled out. He dropped down hard, feeling his whole body quake and quiver in the process. Against his rectum, he pressed the hard bulge of that knot, threatening to stretch him further. Promising to fill him up entirely.

Hanzo moaned, no longer caring if McCree was asleep or not. No longer caring that the gunslinger could awaken at any moment and scold him on his decision to fuck a werewolf before the night of the full moon.

Hanzo chose to live through that punishment, whatever it may be. He can feel the coil tightening in his belly, his cock hard and pulsating with need. He shivered and rolled his hips, grunting as he felt the electricity course through his veins. He can feel every nerve ending as if it were alive in his system. “McCree….Jesse,” He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved.

Harder and harder, he moved on McCree, feeling his hole pulled and stretched to its limits. The lube dribbled down, over his thighs, making the both of them sloppy and wet as he moved. Low grunts and pants escaped his mouth as the other’s name became a mantra, over and over. Jesse. Jesse.

“Ain’t nice startin’ without me,” Came the droll southern drawl. A warm hand enveloped Hanzo’s cock, slowly tugging at him out of rhythm at McCree’s own lazy pace.

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open, looking down into the smiling drowsy face. McCree’s mouth pulled to the side in that same goofy smile he always gave whenever he was caught. “Hey you,” He purred.

Hanzo sputtered, his hips clamping shut around McCree’s sides as his hands clenched into the thick body hair.

McCree let out an animalistic growl, the smile turning quickly into a sneer. “Hey now,” His tone shifted as he pushed himself up, onto his elbows. “Don’t be a brat.” He snarled.

Hanzo’s eyes widened, feeling McCree’s cock shift inside him, swelling larger. “Ah,” He gasped, feeling the drool trickle down at the corner of his mouth as he gasped. “Jesse-” He started.

“Jesse?” He shifted his body back, leaning against the headboard as his hands roamed over Hanzo’s sides. “Usually all I get from you is ‘McCree’ now that you are sittin’ pretty on my cock, suddenly I’m Jesse.” His hips thrust up, burying himself deeper into Hanzo’s tight body. “I take it this is what you were so impatient for. Not even askin’ permission first, just taking what you want from me.”

His eyes were dark with lust as he thrust deep into Hanzo’s wanting body, holding firmly to the other’s hips as he moved. Hanzo had no choice but to hold on. His fists clenched around McCree’s hard pecs. He let out a yelp, his hips squeezing tighter as McCree pressed against his prostate, sending a flash of light across his vision.

McCree chuckled, his hands roaming up over Hanzo’s back, feeling each notch of his spine along the way. “Mmm, like that, didja? I could feel everything getting so nice and hot and tight around my cock.”

He buried his face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and inhaled his scent, grunting as he jackhammered up into him, slopping and fast. Sparks flew in front of Hanzo’s eye as he was filled to the brink each time, feeling the pulsating burn against his opening as that knot swelled more. Already it was the size of his fist. He was sure of that without even looking. He could feel it pushing, hard and heavy against his body. “Jesse,” He cried out as strong arms wrapped around his middle.

“Wanna know why I said no all these months? Wanna know why I kept you at arm’s length right before the full moon?” There was a biting growl, deeper than before in McCree’s voice. Something darker. 

Hanzo’s eyes rolled up into his head as McCree’s long arms wrapped around him tighter, securing him in place as he fucked tirelessly into Hanzo’s body.

“Do you?” McCree snarled, expecting an answer

Hanzo shook his head. “N-No,” He panted, his arms moving up and around the other’s thick neck, his fingers folding into the coarse hair at the back of McCree’s neck.

“Bein’ with you, it triggers somethin’ in me. Something primal,” McCree grunted. “Makes me wanna take you. Fuck you all night long. Get you nice and heavy with my brood.”

Hanzo’s body shivered. He moaned loudly at the words. “Breed me,” he panted out, pulling hard on McCree’s hair. “You want to breed me full.”

“Make you mine and only mine. I ain’t for sharin’,” McCree grunted again. “And when I get like this...the moon ain’t the only thing that can make me turn.”

Wider, Hanzo realized. His body was fuller than before. McCree was not a small man by anyone’s thoughts but now, seated in his lap, Hanzo could feel the difference. McCree slumped over, head buried in Hanzo’s neck and arms wrapped around his middle, but if he were to sit up… his body was too shaggy. He was too large. His voice was too ragged and rough. His hair too coarse. Everything screamed to him that this was not McCree.

But it was. 

Claws bit into the soft skin of Hanzo’s sides as he rocked his hips, drawing more of the tapered cock into him, feeling it kiss against his belly from inside. Wanting to feel it fill him fully. “Jesse, please,” He gasped.

That was all it took. McCree let out a vicious snarl. He flipped Hanzo onto his back, catching his ankle in his clawed hand as he bent the other man in half until Hanzo’s ankles pressed against his ears.

Hanzo looked up at the man with bleary eyes, seeing Jesse’s golden eyes glowing back at him, the elongated snout. The thick, sharp teeth from the snarling jaws. The wolf caught him.

Hanzo’s cock sputtered. His back arched as cum rocketed out of his body, painting his belly with white. “Jesse!” He cried out the other’s name as he reached down, fisting his cock and drawing out every last drop of cum in his body.

McCree’s eyes widened as he watched the display, before smirking. “Such a slut,” He cooed and leaned down. His full tongue lapped at Hanzo’s chest, tasting the warm spend. 

Hanzo’s whole body shivered at the sensation of the blunt tongue over his erect nipples, crying out as he twisted away.

McCree grunted, holding firmly as he sat back up. The balls of his feet dug into the bed as he angled his hips forward, rocking into Hanzo’s tight hole once again, slowly building up a rhythm. 

Hanzo reached up, grasping onto the pillows behind him as the bed rocked forward, banging loudly against the wall with every thrust of McCree’s powerful hips. He threw his head back, realizing that the loud moans and cries were coming from his body. “McCree!” He sobbed, his thighs burning his ankles were pressed further down, closer to his ears. His shallow breath caught in his throat as his head spun.

Still, McCree slammed into his tight body, over and over, his tempo becoming more and more erratic. That knot pressing further and further against Hanzo’s tight hole, stretching him wider and wider.

Hanzo sobbed, arching his back as McCree ground his hips forward, rolling them slowly as the knot continued to stretch him to impossible lengths. “Gonna breed you up good there, Han,” He panted into his ear. “Make you take my big ol’ knot and keep you on your back fer the rest of the night. Hell, I might just make you my cock sleeve for all of tomorrow as well. Learn you a good lesson ‘bout fuckin’ a man in his sleep.”

Hanzo grunted. He reached down and felt the slippery lube around his hole and the burning stretch of the knot, pulsating warm under his fingers. McCree groaned and stopped moving. His gaze drifted down to where they joined. “Good boy, work yourself open, get it all in there,” his voice changed. He nuzzled against Hanzo’s ankle, lapping at his foot with his long tongue as Hanzo worked.

It was too big, Hanzo wanted to cry out. His sensitive hole was too stretched already, aching as he wiggled in a finger alongside the large knot, feeling the molten heat of his own body along with the knot. He could feel both of their heartbeats, fast and steady against his digit as he pulled himself more open.

McCree pressed gently, surprising Hanzo as his body willingly accepted more and more of the girth. The tip pressed firmly against his belly. “Almost there, babe, just a little more,” McCree cooed. His large teeth nipped sweetly against Hanzo’s calf before he nuzzled against his leg muscle. “Such a good boy, takin’ all of me in.”

There was a pop. Hanzo could feel it as McCree’s hips nudged forward again. The knot entered his body, and his hole relaxed, clamping down around McCree’s shaft. Inside him though, he could feel the hard knot, the size of a baseball and just as hard, pressing firmly against his prostate. 

His cock twitched with interest and laid spent against Hanzo’s belly. Above him, McCree continued to nuzzle and speak his pretty praises. His hips rocked forward, slow and shallow, keeping the knot tight in Hanzo’s willing body. 

McCree released his ankles, and Hanzo groaned, feeling the blood return as his feet came down to rest on McCree’s thighs, tingling, and prickling. 

Slowly, he picked up the pace, rocking inside Hanzo with tiny jackrabbit thrusts. Each one pressed harder and harder against his prostate. The knot swelling as McCree grunted and groaned above him. 

Hanzo pushed back the sweat soaked hair and watched the wolf above him move, thrusting hard and fast into his tight channel. Watching McCree’s face contort as every thrust brought him closer and closer to the maddening edge.

Hanzo’s body sang. He reached down and palmed at his spent cock, willing it to get hard again. Wanting to feel the rush of orgasm retake him. He could feel it mounting, over and over again against his prostate. He felt the tingling tightness in his balls with every shallow thrust. “McCree,” He begged, reaching up and digging his hands into the course, brown fur. “Please.”

McCree’s tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. He panted and grunted as he rocked forward, his eyes screwed shut as he moved. Thrust. Penetrated. The headboard crashing hard against the wall as Hanzo felt everything begin to swell. Everything started to spin and daze and dizzy him.

McCree threw his head back, howling loudly as his knot expanded, locking into Hanzo’s body as cum streamed out, painting his insides white. Electricity coursed through Hanzo’s body as he felt it, coming and coming, filling his belly to the brink with McCree’s hot seed. Hanzo’s balls clenched tight, his prostate pulsating inside him as his whole body rocketed, limbs twitching and grabbing and kicking out. His whole body squeezing down onto that tight knot, not wanting it to leave. No now. Not ever. 

Long, broken puffs of air escaped from McCree’s mouth as he continued to twitch. His cock continued to leak out, into Hanzo, filling him deep with his seed. His head lolled forward before he moved down, onto his elbows, his arms moving around Hanzo to keep him nice and close as they continued to remain locked together.

Slowly, McCree shifted them onto their sides, draping one of Hanzo’s legs over his, keeping them tied together. He nuzzled lightly at Hanzo’s cheek, grunting and growling still. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Hanzo managed, his limbs still aching and numb. He reached down and touched his belly, slightly swollen still. Inside, McCree’s cock remained hard, still pulsating. Still coming. Hanzo smiled. “Only yours.”

“Bred you up good,” McCree mumbled, sinking back into his deep sleep. “Gonna have a big ol’ litter.”

“Mmm,” Hanzo agreed. It would not happen, he knew, but the way he said it...the deepness of his voice made him shiver. “Want to be filled with your pups.”

A small smirk crossed McCree’s face as he pulled Hanzo in close. “I’ll make sure of it. Gonna keep you locked onto my cock all night just to be sure. Breed you up again real good in a half hour. Just need a little ol’ nap.”

Hanzo’s face flushed deep crimson at those words. “A half hour?”

The smirk widened. “Every half hour ‘til the full moon ends. Teach you to play with the big, bad wolf.” his arms tightened around Hanzo even more, claws prickling at his overheated skin. “Gonna be just covered in my love by this time tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MERCURYTAIL!! I give you the gift of werewolf dong *presents*. This was too much fun, so I made you both your prompts. <3


End file.
